futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Fear of a Bot Planet
:Which of the following would you most prefer? :A: A puppy, :B: A pretty flower from your sweetie, or :C: A large properly formatted data file? :―Robot #2 "Fear of a Bot Planet" is the fifth episode of production Season One and the fifth broadcast episode of Futurama. It originally aired in North America on April 18, 1999. Plot While attending a New New York Yankees blernsball game at Madison Cube Garden, Fry is told by Leela that Blernsball is a "jazzed up" version of baseball. Bender is offended that humans won't let robots compete in the blernsball league. Hermes calls the crew to report back to the office for a delivery mission. The delivery is to Chapek 9, a planet inhabited by human-hating robot separatists who kill humans on sight, so Bender is assigned the duty of performing the actual delivery. Bender claims that it is a robot-religious holiday, Robanukah, and doesn't have to work. Despite his made-up holiday, Bender must go on the mission. Upon arriving at the planet, a resentful Bender is lowered to the surface using the ship's winch. Fry and Leela decide to throw a Robanukah party for Bender to show their appreciation. They receive a rushed message from Bender, who has been captured by the robot separatists when they found out he worked for humans. In order to avoid being killed on sight, Fry and Leela disguise themselves as robots, and infiltrate the robot society. After hiding out in a robot movie theater, Fry and Leela blend in with the crowd at the opening ceremonies of the daily human hunt. There they discover Bender is alive and playing the robots' prejudice for his own benefit, claiming he has killed a million billion humans on Earth. Fry and Leela reunite with Bender during the hunt in an abandoned robot porn shop, but he refuses their offer of rescue. Before Fry and Leela can leave, the other robots arrive and they are placed on trial for being human. After being sentenced to a life of tedious robot-type labor by Computer Judge, they are dropped through a trap door, where they meet the five Robot Elders. The Robot Elders reveal that the trial was for entertainment, and command Bender to kill Fry and Leela with a device called The Ceremonial Killamagig, but he refuses. The Robot Elders reveal that humans are just being used as a scapegoat to distract the population from the actual problems; lug nut shortages and the incompetent corrupt government of Robot Elders, and that many of the supposed powers humans have that robots fear are in fact made up. The Robot Elders decide to kill the three, citing that they know too much. Fry threatens to breathe fire on the robot elders, throwing them into a state of confusion on whether humans can do that or if that was something that they themselves made up. The crew escapes, and is pursued by a horde of robots. As the crew escapes on the winch, the robots stack on top of each other to capture the crew. Bender remembers that he never actually delivered the package, and puts it into the hands of the robot on top. The unbalanced tower and the package falls to the ground, and the robots are showered in much-needed lug nuts, and renounce their human-hating ways. The crew, now en route back to Earth, celebrate Robanukah with Bender. Themes The Professor begins his delivery pitch with, "Good news, Everyone." Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Bender Episodes